<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes It Ends Up That Way by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433022">Sometimes It Ends Up That Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Some sad endings some happy endings, epilouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No more killings, no more games. What happened after all that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley/Jetpack Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes It Ends Up That Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: Implied death. Blood. Past bullying mention. Nothing too overt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Evil was banished from the 1920’s house, it stood there for years.</p><p>No one would buy it.</p><p>They found the car that the neighbors secretly whispered about, blown to smithereens.</p><p>Papers inside spoke of frightening experiments, and hideous rituals.</p><p>Although the deed had been taken, their own, elusive Mr. Gatsby had disappeared to parts unknown.</p><p>Not an individual dared to auction off anything left behind.</p><p>Just in case he returned one day, intending to press charges.</p><p>Eventually, wires frayed, and the night sky colored itself blue.</p><p>Strange fire for a strange place.</p><p>Wasn’t that a fitting end?</p><p>There was nothing that remained except for a few pieces of gilded roof.</p><p>The smoke felt like living exhales.</p><p> </p><p>Once the Sorceress and her Ilk were vanquished from the luxurious mansion, it became a legend of ill repute.</p><p>They said spider-webbed corpses still hung in dark corridors.</p><p>Blood spatters spoke of murderous deeds.</p><p>Occasionally, the footsteps of rebellious youths would try to get near, only to be invited in for tea by the new owners.</p><p>-They would run away at the sight of the girl the entire town had mistreated, fearing some kind of divine retribution would strike them for their ancestors’ cruel misdeeds.</p><p>They were kind souls, however, and eventually, the rift between was healed.</p><p>Even Pepito and his friends, Delilah and Ezra came back to help with the renovating.</p><p>Shadows never haunted there again.</p><p> </p><p>Everlock turned into an Urban Tale thanks to Present Day Wikia and fics.</p><p>But if an adventurous writer, journalist, or vlogger dared to search for it, they would have seen empty tents and wasted lights.</p><p>The popcorn had gone stale in the absence of fairgoers.</p><p>So had the cotton candy.</p><p>Every ride was silent, and dull.</p><p>Every business closed forever…</p><p>The Doll Shop was avoided like the plague once the Iron Maiden was discovered.</p><p>Aside from that-</p><p>What a sad, sad waste of happiness doomed to stay barren for the rest of time.</p><p> </p><p>The Museum in Purgatory held Lucy, High Tower, the Carnival Master, Benjamin, the Blue Harpy, Calvin the Vampire, and Sam indefinitely within their exhibit cases.</p><p>The Pandora’s Box sat closed.</p><p>No new souls arrived.</p><p>No life, dead or otherwise existed there anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And for once, the YouTube Community could relax.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>(Somewhere far, far away in the Cosmos a Certain Cursed God fumed in anger that all of his plans had been foiled for good).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tim laughs in revenge from the Afterlife-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>